


Rule #1: Always Check The Length of Her Nails

by AugustIsComing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustIsComing/pseuds/AugustIsComing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is very much in love with her room mate Deanna. But Dean's got some long ass nails, and we all know what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #1: Always Check The Length of Her Nails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discoanddragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoanddragons/gifts).



> This fic was written for my most lovely girlfriend, after she prompted me simply with "lesbian destiel". I worked some bi in, as one does.
> 
> Today (06/06) is her birthday, so... The rest of this long-ass note is for her. Sorry strangers. Scroll down (and down and down) to get to the fic.
> 
> Hey, hi, hello, you...  
> So. I know you’re asleep now, but it’s your birthday. In fact now it’s your birthday for both of us, so here we go...  
> Fuck, you’re so brilliant. You’ve been alive for almost two decades now, love, and oh, how I wish I could have shared more of that time. But we have this now. It’s what we get, and I have literally no complaints. You’ve been the sun of my life ever since we met. And I hate the literal sun, but you’re not like that. You’re not extra hot and too bright. You’re just the right amount of warmth, you’re a cosy jumper when it’s cold. You’re my safety blanket. Sometimes I feel like I’m gonna hurt my eyes if I look at you for too long, though, because that much beauty in one face simply cannot be normal.  
> We’ve known each other for less than a year, yet it feels like you’ve known me all my life. There was this quote I saw the other day... Something among the lines of “Ever since I learnt the concept of (romantic) love I’ve been looking all around for you, but I couldn’t know how wrong I was. You’ve been in me all along.” My love, you’ve been in me all along. This piece of you that is lodged just in my ribcage, right next to my heart, it has always been here. I was waiting for you, I’ve been waiting for you for forever. And I finally have you, and your presence, and your smile, and the way you look at me, those are all priceless gifts that I could never match up with anything.  
> That being said, I wrote you this. I told you it would take forever, but here. So much of this came from our conversations... So much of this came right out of your mouth, or mine, when I was falling in love with you. Falling in love with you has been a process, and I hope it’ll never end. I hope I’ll still be falling in love with you twenty years from now. Not that I can love you any more than I do right now, because, my dearest little wolf, I love you more than anything. But falling in love with you... It is a rush, and it is a pleasure, and it is absolute, literal magic. I hope I could capture a little bit of us here, but not too much. I’m greedy, I want to keep us for ourselves.  
> I wish I could hand this to you literally as well as metaphorically, but this is what I can do. Here. Take this. Keep in mind my writing has been one of the most important things in my life ever since I started doing it. Keep in mind that I kept you in mind throughout all of this. Keep in mind that at this point you are the number one most important person for me.  
> I love you. Happy birthday, my wolf queen. Thank you endlessly for being here.

Castiel did not believe in judging other people.

She had been raised in a family of ten, sharing a house with seven brothers and sisters, and she had been the surprise. The breach of the plan. Her mother had given birth seven times. A Holy number. The number of perfection, according to God’s word.

Except Castiel had been the eighth child.

And she was the pariah.

She was the lesbian pastor daughter, the promiscuous one, the only one that, her mother was sure, would burn.

Castiel was fallen since the moment she had been named, and she didn’t mind that. But her family had judged her and scrutinized her every move since she could remember.

So no, Castiel did not believe in jumping to conclusions about anyone.

She believed in hearing what they had to say. She believed in never ever accepting preconceived ideas.

But Deanna Winchester had some long ass nails.

And, despite her amazing short hair cut and her love for old classic cars and the rock band t-shirts and posters... Castiel had no doubt Deanna was as straight as they came.

Besides, in the little time she and Castiel had shared a room, she had only ever dated (or hooked up with) guys.

And she had some long ass nails.

Those were the nails of someone who did not need masturbation. Those were the nails of someone who had no intention of going anywhere near a vagina.

Between jocks and smart asses and even some nerds here and there, Deanna had a pretty impressive number of dudes in her life.

And Castiel envied every single one of them.

For some reason, despite all of their differences, Cas and Dean had hit off right away. It was a very pleasant surprise. Castiel’s decision to study in a faraway college was mainly based on her desire to be away from her family, but it had been quite reckless, considering her social skills.

Deanna seemed to see her awkwardness as “funny”, though. Her complete obliviousness when it came to pop culture as “endearing”.

Dean had somehow managed to accept all of her quirks, to even like them.

When Cas realised she was head over heels in love with her best friend of two years, she simply shrugged it off. She could deal with this, like she had dealt with being in love with straight girls before.

It all went pretty well, except sometimes it didn’t.

Saturday morning, Castiel was up early to study, sitting by the only table in their room with a cup of warm tea in hand and unironically wearing a cosy bee onesie (which her brother Gabriel had given her as a mock gift), when Deanna’s latest hookup stumbled out of the bed. He was sneaking off, he knew it, she knew it, and it was obvious in the silent looks they shared.

She pointedly set her mug on the table and lifted the book to her face, intently studying a graphic picture depicting the female genitalia, doing her best to ignore the guy. She disliked him specially. Not because he was somewhat of a regular, but mainly because of the scene that followed.

The Dude (Castiel had made sure to forget his name five seconds after learning it) finished getting dressed and stopped behind her chair on his way to the door.

“Bro.” He said, his tone low, obviously he was intent on not waking Deanna. “Bro, why are you looking at a clit? Are you studying to be a doctor or whatever?”

“You mean I am looking at a vagina.” Castiel corrected, loud and clear, not stopping the urge to roll her eyes. “It happens to have a clitoris in it.”

“No, bro. That’s a clitoris.” The Dude insisted, waving towards the general area of the picture, seeming to have forgotten he was about to leave.

Cas finally looked up at him, hoping he was messing with her, though she knew it was probably stupid to expect anything from that guy.

“A clitoris is-” Castiel cut herself. Teaching the Dude this would probably be a favour she was doing his next hook up... But it also was kind of a favour she was doing The Dude, so she decided against it. She got to be selfish every now and again. “You know what? Just leave.” The raven haired girl said, looking back down at her book and sipping from her tea.

“Wow, fine, is it that time of the month for you or whatever?” The Dude mumbled in a teasing tone as he directed himself to the door.

Castiel blinked at her book. She blinked again. She knew she hadn’t heard that wrong, but she hoped. She hoped so hard, for Deanna.

“Yeah.” Cas said, exasperation and sarcasm dripping from her voice. “Yeah, it is. And if killed you right now, my hormones could actually bail me out of jail. So I suggest you step out of my room right fucking now, and never come back.”

“Wow, back off, Lucifer’s best lesbian bee.” The Dude said, finally raising his voice a bit, stopping with one foot out of the door.

“You know what, I am a lesbian. And my brother Lucifer does love me.” Castiel stood up, setting both the book and the mug on the table. “Either way, I suggest you get the fuck out.”

Dude was about to reply, he was, so Cas shoved his chest and he lost his balance, holding onto the wall on the hall in order not to fall, and she used that time to close the door on his face, locking it right away.

“Just leave, and stop making yourself look like a twat.” She warned through the door.

The brunette heard a chuckle coming from the direction of the beds a second later, and turned around to find Deanna holding herself up with her elbows and throwing her head back, laughing louder.

“Oh, shut up.” Castiel mumbled into her tea mug, closing her book and tossing it across the table, going back to her bed.

“Come on, Cas, that whole thing was priceless.” Deanna was breathless, and she looked too beautiful for someone who had just woken up.

“Not another word, Dean.” Cas let the threat hang in the air as she settled under her blankets.

“Sure, sure...” Her roommate said, getting off of bed and stretching. Castiel did not stare at the skin her t-shirt revealed thanks to the movement. She didn’t. “I’m gonna take a bite at Benny’s diner. Wanna come?”

“You had sex on the bed next to mine last night, Deanna. You’re like, five feet away from me. I think I had around three hours of sleep.” Cas said, squinting at the blonde. “I want to sleep.”

“You can sleep tonight... I’m going to visit Sammy today. Will only be back tomorrow afternoon. Come have breakfast with me!” Deanna was whining, and she tried to get Castiel’s blanket away from her.

“Fine!” Cas exhaled after some disheartened struggle. As if it were going to be such a difficult task. But Deanna didn’t have to know about that. “I just need to get dressed.”

“Really? Thought you’d come like that, Luci’s fave bee.”

“Deanna, just shut up.” Cas went to her drawer, searching for something to wear.

“Blah, blah...” Dean teased, rolling her eyes at Castiel’s back and slipping into the bathroom.

The brunette sighed, changing quickly into jeans and an Imagine Dragons tee.

Sometimes, being roommates with a (very) straight girl you’re in love with was hard.

Sometimes it was just incredibly easy.

▼▲▼▲▼

Castiel liked to think she was good at not staring. Most of the time.

When Deanna spoke, though, she compensated for all the eye contact she could have made before, drinking in every word, every little change in her expression and posture.

She had learned to notice the exact moment Dean first felt attracted to one of her boys. She could definitely pick up right away on the people she disliked.

Their usual waitress at Benny’s diner was someone Dean disliked. Her name was Meg, and she was probably not much older than Castiel herself. She was certainly just as gay.

The brunette did not hide her interest in Cas, always flirting with her, consequently often delivering the wrong order to Dean. Never to Castiel, oh no.

That was probably why Dean didn’t like her. The Winchester took her food very seriously. Mainly her pie.

Saturdays were the one day of the week Meg took the day off, though, and Cas could tell Deanna was in a particularly good mood.

They ate as they talked about school and  family, Castiel allowing herself to forget all the dudes, forget the fact that this was solely platonic.

“So, do you wanna come with me to Sammy’s?” Dean asked quietly halfway through breakfast, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled after a fit of laughter following a joke.

Castiel looked up, a bit startled by the question. Deanna loved her baby brother, she went down to his place almost every weekend since he had started studying at Stanford, and she’d never shut up about him, but she had never offered for Cas to tag along in the time they had known each other. All her encounters with Sam in the past had been when he dropped by to visit Dean.

The brunette squinted, making a thoughtful face she wasn’t quite aware of as she tried to figure out why Dean would invite her.

“Look, man, you don’t have to come if you don’t wanna!” The blonde assured quickly. “I just thought... Maybe it was about time you two met again! But, really, you...”

“I want to. Yes. Of course I want to, Deanna.” Castiel cut off her slightly flustered friend.

“Okay, good.” Deanna said, smiling widely again, the tension that had set on her shoulders a moment ago fading away quickly.

Cas grinned shyly, hoping Dean wouldn’t understand what this actually meant, that going over to spend a weekend with Sam was so important to her because it was obviously a big deal to the Winchester herself.

“Come on, let’s wrap it up so you can grab some stuff before we set sail. Stanford is an hour drive away.”  
  
Driving in Deanna’s car was always a bit of an... Adventure. Castiel had picked up on the Number One rule that always seemed to come up whenever she was riding on the 67 Impala: Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts her pie hole.

She had learned a lot about Dean while riding or (once in a blue moon) driving her car, though, and she didn’t really mind listening to her classic rock.

But then, whenever Deanna was in a really good mood, she’d dig out Cas’ flash drive from the glove compartment, shove it on the radio, and let Castiel’s indie or folk songs flood the confined space.

Those moments were heaven to the brunette.

She cared about her music a lot, and Deanna liked to complain about it sometimes, just for the hell of it, but Cas knew she actually enjoyed it a bit.

And that Saturday, as they drove away from the San Francisco State University’s parking lot, was one of those days.

The windows were rolled down, and Cas’ playlist was playing, and she had never felt more at home, never felt safer, never had more fun than when they both started screaming Arctic Monkeys and Cage the Elephant at the top of their lungs, smiles making the notes uneven, none of them giving it much thought.

Deanna looked like something out of Castiel’s gayest, corniest dream, her short blond hair blown by the wind, making her look like she had a halo as the 11AM sun shone on her.

She was smiling and humming to Cas’ favourite tunes, and if she weren’t so stupidly hetero, Cas would take the hand that had been tapping to the beat on the steering wheel, hold it tight and never let her go.

▼▲▼▲▼

Deanna’s good mood intensified once they were in Sam’s little apartment. The brunet welcomed the girls in with a wide smile on his face, and the rest of the day dissolved into cold beers, disconnected talks and the sound of the TV, only on for a background to their laughter.

Castiel got along with only a part of her siblings, but none of that was like this. Deanna and Samuel were soul mates, Cas could see it. Being apart was not easy for them, and this... This was what they seemed to live for, these moments of being together, the word “fraternity” almost written on their foreheads, calling each other offensive names and laughing it off.

Sam was brilliant, he was, and Castiel thought that if she were straight, he would be just the guy for her, all deep dimples and bright smiles. Dean often made him sound like a child, and maybe it was because he had such a young soul.

As the evening finally wore off, Sam brought up something none of the girls had thought of, Deanna because she was too excited about having her best friend and her brother in the same place, Castiel because she never even believed it would be a problem.

“Dean, where exactly am I supposed to fit two of you? I mean, I could have you crashing on the couch, but not Cas here...” He said, sipping at his beer.

The question made Castiel a bit anxious, and she was ready to let them know that she would be totally fine with sleeping on the sofa, but Deanna jumped in with the solution.

“We can share your giant-sized bed, and you crash on the couch, like a good host.”  The blonde replied matter-of-factly.

Sam sighed, eyeing the couch, which was obviously a bit too small for him.

“There’s no need! I can sleep on the couch, and you two share your bed!” Castiel assured, knowing her size was much more probable to fit comfortably on the sofa.

“Nonsense.” Sam shook his head, lifting himself from where he was sitting on the floor and dropping his weight on the couch. “It’s a comfortable couch. You two take the bed.”

“See? All settled.” Deanna cut in once more, and she got up, squeezing Cas’ shoulder with her hand. “Now, come on. Let’s get into bed. I’m dead.”

Castiel sighed deeply before wishing Sam goodnight and following Deanna into her younger brother’s bedroom. She had shared a bed with Dean before, once when Charlie had had a fight with her room mate/girlfriend and they had to take her in for the night, but it had been a full week, and they were both tired, so they just squeezed easily into the single bed and made no fuss about having to cuddle.

Today it was different, though, she was tired, and this was a queen sized bed, but Deanna was slightly drunk, and she got very... Touchy when she got like that. Touchy as in... Way too affectionate and physical.

Cas slipped into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and changed quickly into her pyjamas - not her onesie, that wasn’t an outfit she wanted to make public - walking back into the room as she put her hair up in a bun, just when Dean had came from the living room after handing Sam a pillow and blankets.

“We’ll have to share a pillow.” The blonde informed as she closed the door and changed right there, in the middle of the room, and Castiel did her best not to look. “Sammy only has two of them.”

“Oh. Right. Okay.” There. There was the catch to the so-far perfect day.

This was going to become a mess. Dean would feel the tension. Or... Something. Something bad would happen, because Castiel had a little more than a crush on her best friend, and that’s what she deserved, really, for not being able to control her feelings.

The brunette finally got on the bed and under the comforter when Deanna didn’t make a move to go first, instead walking into the bathroom. Cas placed the pillow in the middle of the bed and laid her head on the very far edge of it.

Dean made her way to the side of the bed she was facing, though, mumbling “scoot” after having turned the bedroom’s light out, but leaving a bedside lamp on.

Cas obeyed, her heart already beating rapidly, not daring to roll over and have Dean realise she was trying to keep her distance.

“Hi.” Deanna mumbled when they were both on the bed, facing each other, the smell of mint from their breaths tangling in the small space between them.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel whispered back, smiling nervously, hoping the darkness would conceal her nerves.

“Thanks for coming with me today. I had a lot of fun.” The blonde yawned loudly at the last word, making the syllable go on forever, and Cas chuckled.

“You got it, freckles. Go to sleep now.”

“Mhmm... G’night, Cassie.”

“Goodnight, Deanna.”

▼▲▼▲▼

When Castiel first learned what hypnopomp meant, she remembered thinking it wasn’t that pretty a word, for such a nice state of mind.

Everything could happen in those few moments, when the mind was still trying to hold on to sleep, but it only had the tips of its fingers in place, and slowly it would just give up, finger by finger, until wakefulness hit it.

Cas loved experiencing it, loved being in a hypnopompic state, but with all her constant studying and the few hours of sleep she actually got, it rarely ever happened anymore.

That morning, though, whatever day might that be, she felt like her bed was embracing her, like the world was just that small bubble of warmth she existed in then.

Castiel felt arms around her after some time, and she thought contently that she must have slept with someone the night before, which was nice, it was nice to have sex with girls...

Her mind wandered to very unholy paths as she felt the warmth of the body pressed against hers, and when she knew she was finally ready to wake up, she did so with a low, deep hum, almost purring as she pressed further against the body behind hers, turning a little as she opened her eyes so she could spy who exactly it belonged to.

Her eyes caught a glimpse of the very freckled arm on top of her waist, holding her close, and she jumped a little in place as it finally hit her.

“Morning, silly bee...” Deanna mumbled against the back of her neck, her shit-eating grin easily felt against Cas’ skin.

“Dean.” Castiel gasped out, goosebumps rising on her skin.

“You have been making the nicest little noises for a while now, pressing yourself against me.” The blonde informed, and she sounded just the tiniest bit smug, if Cas weren’t going absolutely bonkers.

“I-I... Sorry, D, I must have been dreaming or... Or something.” Cas rushed to explain, trying to turn around and face Deanna, or at least escape from her blood boiling embrace. She would have none of it, though.

“Mmm, yes, you did sound like you were having a lot of fun.” Deanna hummed, and her body was touching Castiel’s from the back of her knee to her hips to her back.

“Dean...”

“Shhh...” The girl shushed her right away, the sound soft and warm, and Cas thought she might have been dreaming after all when Deanna’s hand slipped just under her pants’ brim. “You sounded so great, Cas... So good. I want more. God, I want so much more...”

“Yes.” The word was a declaration, maybe of consent and probably many other things, if Castiel concentrated enough to think of that. She couldn’t, though, not as she thrust up, trying to get Deanna’s fingers just an inch further down.

The blonde hummed once more and she obliged to Castiel’s silent demand, her hand cupping the wet warmth between Cas’ legs, causing a moan to drop from her lips and float around them.

Dean’s fingers weren’t skilled, they weren’t certain... But this was what Castiel had wanted for so long, the mere thought of having her do this was enough to get her going. Her breath was coming out ragged and uneven and she couldn’t help but put her thighs together, squeezing Deanna’s hand there. The Winchester had the audacity to chuckle as she whispered “wow, down, baby” against Cas’ ear.

“Deanna...” Castiel tried, but whatever it was she meant to say was lost in her own mind as she moved her hips, looking for more friction.

Deanna didn’t need anything more, though, and she stroked Cas through her panties, the fabric making the brunette forget just how long Dean kept her nails, until one of them scratched her thigh.

The sharp but small twinge of pain woke her up for good, and Castiel moved to face Deanna, holding the hand that had been touching her a moment ago tightly for balance. Before she was fully lying down again, though, there were full lips against her own, kissing her as if her breath were all oxygen there was left in the world.

Cas was back to her own senses, and that meant she got to take control, as this was her area of expertise - and she had been fantasising about that kiss for months on end.

She pinned Dean down and managed to get on top of her, her bun of dark brown hair falling from its place at the top of her head around them as they kissed once more. Castiel wasted no time before she was quite literally licking her way into Deanna’s mouth, moaning against it when she felt Dean’s sharp nails marking her back and the girl opened her legs so she could fit between them.

Their hips were lined up together, and Cas’ seemed to move at their own will, rubbing her body against the blonde’s very slowly, in a way she could feel the little shocks of pleasure making their way up her spine.

Deanna was making these low noises at the back of her throat, and Castiel moved her lips down her jawline and onto her neck so she could feel the vibrations against her now slightly swollen lips.

Dean smelled of leather and the citric cologne she had swiped from Sam before she moved out to college.

Castiel would recognise the scent anywhere, she probably had an unhealthy obsession with it... And she’d never before been quite this close to it. She nuzzled the sensitive skin carefully, tenderly, as if any sudden movement could snap her into reality.

It was Dean’s broken voice groaning out her name that made her realise she wasn’t waking up. This was it, this was happening, and damn, this felt good.

Cas quickly ran through her mind all of the things she wanted to do to Deanna. All the fantasies she had so carefully put away in the parts of her brain reserved to things she wanted and would never have were brought up, her desire to fuck Dean, to love her, to take her. Suddenly none of it seemed so impossible any more, and she could barely process.

The things she could process: the way Deanna’s fingers were buried into her back, her legs crossed around her waist so they were pressed as close together was possible, the sounds she made, noises Castiel had learned so well from all those times she had had to endure her fucking boys on the mattress across the room for her own.

Castiel had long before accepted that a reality in which her best friend wanted her like that would never exist, except perhaps in parallel universes. But there they were, and Cas had to bite down onto Dean’s shoulder to keep away the big bright smile that was threatening to show on her face.

Her hips were still working a relentless rhythm against Deanna’s, and she moved to make sure the friction was perfect for both of them.

As Cas kept thrusting, her mind wandered to just how this would be if she actually had a cock. And then she remembered the strap on she had been lusting after in that one website she bought her first vibrator in. If she had just bought it... If she had ever had any idea this was going to happen...

Well it didn’t matter right then, did it? She could do just perfectly without any toys, and she decided to show that to Deanna as she slowed her rhythm and finally stopped, kissing her friend’s lips and so soft and warm and Castiel could devour her she was so amazing.

She kissed her way further down as Dean’s legs fell to each side of her body, mouthing one of her breasts through her shirt, teasing a hard nipple under the thin fabric until the blonde whined and managed to take off the piece of clothing. Castiel gave her some space as she did so, her eyes darting everywhere from her face to her collar bones to her gorgeous chest to her stomach and the simple black panties she was wearing.

“You just gonna watch? I can totally do this without you...” Deanna teased, arching her back just a bit and tearing Castiel off whatever daze she had found herself in. “...I just really don’t wanna.”

“Shut up.” Castiel took no more time to set one of her hands on Dean’s breast as she leaned down and carefully sucked her other nipple in her mouth.

She’d done this before, with other girls, other times. She always loved it, always loved the hot and heavy skin on her tongue and the reactions it got her. Loved even the scratch marks some people had left on her back and shoulders. But Dean was... Well. Deanna was a fucking show off.

Maybe it was all the straight sex she had had, but Cas didn’t care about her reasons, really. They knew Sam was just outside the door, they knew they had to be silent, but Deanna managed to somehow make every breath she took into something too erotic to be true. Her body undulated under her ministrations, as if her skin were on fire and Cas’ hands were ice cold.

The sun was already shining through the curtains, but the light was still faint and it was probably early, though the weather was warm as Castiel finally tore her mouth from Dean’s breast and instead licked her way down her stomach. Deanna’s skin tasted of sweat and Castiel tried not to think too hard about how much she liked it, how much she wanted to lick the whole of her clean.

Instead she made quick work of getting rid of Dean’s underwear, throwing it in some vague direction as she looked.

Deanna had her feet planted on the bed, her legs apart, and Cas could watch her through her knees, the way her chest heaved, the marks that proved Castiel had been there red circles all over her slightly tanned skin, her lips parted and her eyes half closed.

Cas had never seen her this flushed before. Dean had never looked as gorgeous.

The brunette reached forward, ignoring Deanna’s exposed sex to touch her lips, blue eyes on green ones as she leaned down to kiss her, shifting her hand to cup her cheek.

Deanna crossed her arms around Castiel’s neck once more, her tongue teasing the brunette’s lip but she wouldn’t deepen the kiss.

Instead, she broke them apart and, with a last smirk, lowered herself so she could slide her tongue through Dean’s wetness, the taste bitter and salty against her tongue.

The blonde let out the loudest sound she’d made all morning then, and Cas’ worried eyes met hers for a moment but she was already nodding and covering her mouth with her own hand.

With a small nod of her own, Castiel was at it again, using all the skill she had picked up, giving Deanna as much as she was giving her.

She slid a hand upwards, feeling the skin on her stomach and breasts before making her way downwards to stop at her hipbone, holding Dean down as she used her free hand to slide a finger into her, her tongue gliding against her clitoris at a quick pace.

Dean had her hands on the sheets, grabbing and pulling as her hips thrusted upwards just the tiniest bit. Eventually her hands buried in Castiel’s hair, pushing her face against herself.

Castiel smiled as she endeavoured to lick and move her finger in almost perfect synchrony. She added another finger carefully, twisting and turning inside Deanna, making sure she felt as much of her as possible before she licked Dean’s labia and teased the skin around her hole, focusing on her clit again, lapping against the little bundle of nerves, sucking it lightly between her lips.

Deanna was biting down on one of her hands by then and she moved the other one blindly until she found Cas’s fingers on her hip.

She held her hand tightly, and Castiel lost her breath as she looked up to watch their hands together.

“Fu--Fuck Cas don’t fucking stop!” Dean said, slightly muffled by her hand.

And oh, Castiel wouldn’t dare to.

She moved her fingers slowly, taking them all the way out and rubbing them all over Deanna until she was all glistening with Cas’ saliva and her own wetness.

Then she went down on Dean, squeezing her fingers and holding her hips down as she  licked and sucked her, her tongue slipping into her hole as far as she could, and Cas moaned at the taste.

The brunette brushed her hair out of her face, pushing her tongue in and out and using her thumb to rub Deanna’s clitoris, just hard enough to get a small little squeak out of her before she pressed her hand against her mouth again, hips bucking and her legs shaking on the bed.

Castiel stopped touching Dean to push her leg up so she had access to her inner thigh and she sucked a hickey on it while she slid her middle finger inside Dean and continued to touch her clitoris with her thumb.

Deanna pulled at her hand just the tiniest bit and Cas held herself up on her elbow so she could watch as she came apart.

Her hand was no longer in front of her mouth, and instead it was holding on to the sheets, the other one squeezing Cas’ fingers hard and her lips slack, not a sound coming out as she arched her back. Castiel could feel her muscles tightening around her as she orgasmed, and she bit down on her thigh lightly as the spasms and shivers slowly stopped.

“Fuck.”

The world travelled to Castiel’s ears all shaky and lovely, and she couldn’t resist but kiss Deanna’s sex. A moment later she was being pulled upwards and Dean was kissing her mouth.

Her friend was laughing against her lips, and Cas pushed her away, her head tilted to the side as she looked down at those bright green eyes.

“What?” She questioned, her voice rough from disuse.

“You’re too good at this, angel.” Deanna breathed out and soon her hands were on Cas’ face, tracing the strong yet delicate features. “And too beautiful when you’re eating pussy.”

Cas huffed a laugh and kissed Deanna long and carefully, making sure she could taste herself on her tongue. To her surprise, the blonde sucked it into her mouth, and God, that shouldn’t feel that hot.

When they broke apart, her blue irises were practically engulfed by the dark pupils.

Deanna ran her index finger through her plush lips and smiled.

“I want to watch you while I fuck you.” She declared, and soon they were rolling on the bed, Cas underneath her, a little breathless.

Deanna run her hand under her shirt, lifting it upwards, revealing her skin inch by inch. Castiel helped by lifting her head, and soon it was flying away from the bed.

“You’re awfully overdressed.” Dean commented and in no time she was fixing that issue, leaving Cas a flustered naked mess on top of the bed.

Dean sat herself on top of Cas’ thighs, eyes scrutinizing her.

“Your nails...” Castiel suddenly said.

“What?” The blonde asked distractedly, playing with Castiel’s dark and stiff nipples between her fingers.

Cas gasped, sighing deeply before she could speak again.

“Your nails. You’re not fucking me with those.” Her voice was shaky, but Dean knew that face. She was determined.

“Don’t you want me to fuck you?” Dean frowned, her hands slid down the sides of Cas’ abdomen.

“Yes, I want you to fuck me, I just don’t want those things inside me.”

“My nails are perfect.”

“They’re fucking murder weapons, Winchester.” Cas held the other girl’s wrists in her hands, making sure those were in sight. She could already feel the slight burn on her back where Dean had scratched her earlier, but Dean was very tempting, and if she touched her, Cas would be lost.

“Well I didn’t exactly expect to be fucking anyone today.” Dean said, moving forward so she was straddling Cas’ hips. “But now I want to make you come.”

“Dean...” Cas sighed and let go of her hands, setting her own on Deanna’s waist. “What  are you even doing?”

“Fucking my best friend?” The blonde replied, resuming her previous actions and going back to toying with Cas’ breasts.

“Yeah, but you... Well. Look at your nails.”

“I like cock, Cas. Doesn’t mean I can’t like you too.”

“Well you’ve never... Hm.” Castiel sighed. Dean squeezed her breast hard and she whimpered.

“Stop analysing things. You’re pretty. I hate it when Meg the waitress tries to get in your pants. Sometimes I moan specially louder just so I can hear you gasping from your bed. I have a huge... Crush. On you.” Deanna kissed a lone spot right on top of Cas’ left breast. “I woke up this morning with my arms around you while you moaned very nicely and... Well.” She rose her eyebrows suggesting the rest of the story was obvious.

Cas didn’t find it in her to argue with any that. Instead she guided Dean’s hand where she wanted.

“You’ll fuck me when you get rid of these nails. Just-” Dean slid her thumb between her labia, past her clitoris and back upwards, slicking her up. “Y-e-ah, I need to come right now.”

Dean smiled and moved so she had better access.

“Sure thing, angel.”

* * *

Dean liked her nails. She had never been super into make up stuff, never wore a dress unless someone squeezed her in one, her hair had been short since high school, but her nails were her guilty pleasure.

She liked spending big bucks on nail salons, it made her feel fierce to have bright red nail polish on, specially when she had her hand wrapped around someone’s dick.

But she liked Cas too. A lot. She was her best friend, and now there was this thing between them, and all she wanted was to fuck her, have her coming around her fingers, tight and warm and wet and lovely.

And that’s why she found herself sitting alone in their dorm room, a week after their first “encounter”, slowly and a bit regretfully clipping off her long fingernails.

It had took them long enough to get together (“It’s obviously your fault for fucking every boy you looked at in room we share.” “It’s obviously your fault for not butching the fuck up and telling me you were in love with me.” “I never said I’m in love with you.” “Oh, please, Cas.”), she wasn’t about to make Castiel wait any longer now that they had finally begun to cross that bridge together.

Suddenly Cas pushed through the door, a bag filled with junk food in hand.

“What are you... Oh?” Her eyes were on Dean’s hands, that she was displaying with a slight frown.

“I feel naked.” The blonde whined, pouting slightly.

Cas didn’t really hear her, though, in her rush to drop the bag and jump her girlfriend, kissing her enthusiastically.

“You cut them!” She said excitedly, maybe a little teary eyed, taking Deanna’s hands to observe the result.

“You asked me to.” Dean’s drama was gone. She was staring up at Cas, and she had a serious expression on her face. “I... I want this to work out perfectly, Cas.”

Castiel smiled, pecking her lips softly.

“You’re beautiful.” The brunette whispered and she was smirking as she got Dean’s hand to the waistband of her pants. “So... Are we testing them out now or right away?”

Deanna let out a breathy chuckle before she was rolling them over and getting Cas underneath her.

“We must test them at once.” The blonde whispered, and it was her turn to smirk as she  pushed her fingers into Castiel’s panties.

* * *

Sometimes, being roommates with a (not so) straight girl you’re in love with was hard.

Sometimes it was just incredibly easy.

And it got even easier when that girl just happened to be in love with you too.

To none of their friends’ surprise, Cas and Dean fell into a romantic relationship smoothly. Not much had changed, except that no more weird Dude Bros were going anywhere near their room, and they shared a bed, and a booth at Benny’s diner... It just came naturally, no previous discussion, and none of them minded, it just felt right.

By the time they were done with college, they had their own little and comfortable apartment, a white cat that Deanna pretended not to love, and a quite impressive collection of pot succulents that they had just started to hoard unintentionally.

A late afternoon in mid July found them sharing a bathtub, Cas hiding kisses behind Dean’s neck where no one but her would be able to find them. Her hands had been caressing her girlfriend’s thighs for a while, careful and loving, while Deanna just let her head hang, completely giving herself into Cas’ soft ministrations.

“I love you.” The blonde whispered out of the blue, but in the lovely silence they had been sharing, it didn’t feel sudden. It wasn’t the first time she had said it, and definitely would not be not the last, but something about the little bubble they were in made it feel completely different.

Castiel wrapped her arms around her middle, hugging her from behind.

“And I love you.” She said, words just a tiny bit muffled as she pressed her face against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean set her arms over Castiel’s, fingers entwining together.

“Cas...? I mean it, okay? I really, truly do.”

The brunette couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah, love. I know.”


End file.
